To The Stars We Bring Vanus' Light
by A Commoner
Summary: 100 years after the Great Auraxian War ,the Sovereignty prospered, expanding to even deeper space only to stumble upon an alien construct, facing similar and unfamiliar foes, both within and out of the galaxy, will they survive the onslaught? ( rewriting several chapters )
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Greetings, for older readers, you might have noticed I've once again changed something, that's because I've removed the "Eldar Influence" in this story and took some time to design a few unique ships for the Vanu._**

 ** _Screw the time line stuff it's too complicated ._**

One century had past after the Great Auraxian War, with Auraxis fully conquered and colonized, the Vanu Sovereignty once again looked to the stars. With peace on Auraxis, the Auraxians finally had the time to build permanent settlements, settlements soon grew to towns, then to massive cities reaching the sky, and of course, with a slight Vanu touch. Floating sky cities were built, these cities were hovering above the ground, providing even more space for the populace to use. Then they moved to the void, all sorts of facilities were put in orbit to accommodate the ever growing population.

After Auraxis, the Vanu colonised the Luminaire system. Said system consisted of several more colonisable planets. The most significant one was Tauxis, Auraxis' twin planet. The planet was home to many Technological wonders, one of them being a Vanu shipyard.

The star system was quickly filled to its maximum capacity, the Vanus colonized even more systems with the help of wormhole technology found on Tauxis. Speaking of colonization, there are two species in the Vanu Sovereignty. The first obviously being Humans, the second one is Artificial Intelligence . Weaker AIs were created during the Great War, where shortage of manpower was becoming problematic. They served as mostly vehicle crews, until more efficient and advanced bodies were created to allow them to serve as infantry.

The Legio Auraxia is basically the robotic army of the Vanu Sovereignty. A.I.s serve as officer, while drones serve as foot soldiers , though they are capable of gaining sentience over time.

X

Patrolling in a Vanu escort vessel was Adept Helena of the synthetic species after the Great War. Helena gave out a robotic sigh, it was her first year after the Naval Academy and she was assigned an escort and sent to a patrol mission, reasonable but boring. She was curious of everything, being created only mere years ago. Like organics, synthetics also want to feel, discover and experience things. It was this thought that convinced her to join the military, though she had to temporarily leave her more..human body, and serve in the standard chassis.

Her orders was to secure a recently discovered star system, scientist and explorers claimed that the planets there would provide a significant amount of biomass for the nanites to use, not that they couldn't be recycled. After all, it is better more than less.

The lone frigate patrolled the system for the next few days, apparently there was some sort of delay, not that she cared about it. She was about to enter standby mode when the sensor alerted her, being an AI, controlling a ship was an easy task, so most AI's would either "live" in the systems of the ship, or connect their bodies to the ship.

Being linked to the ship also meant being linked to sensors, external cameras and stuff like that. The sounding sensors on her "HUD" appeared to be gravitational spikes, followed by messages Indicating the planet's moon that she was to protect, which was at the edge of the system, was about to break apart.

She quickly diverted power to the wormhole drives and the shields, attempting to get herself to safety.

With that, the small spacecraft disappeared in a flash, appearing one million kilometers away. The planet began to break apart, it was truly a fascinating sight. She could see chunks of the moon, and some sort of glimmer within the moon. A few more hours of observation later, what was in the moon was now fully uncovered. A huge device which look like a tuning fork with a glowing blue orb in the middle.She immediately reported her findings to Helios, the massive space station protecting Auraxis.

Now that, is interesting.

X

Fleet command, Star fort Helios

"Sir, a message from Captain Helena just came through, it's listed as a priority message."

"Put it up."

The hard light projector came to life, on it was Helena sitting on the captain's seat.

Greetings Commander, a possible Vanu artefact is located, Instructions?

Standby and wait for reinforcements. A vessel with advanced sensor arrays in the vicinity will be dispatched.

Understood. Helena out.

X

Honored Veterans, or Great War Era soldiers to be precise were a rare sight in the modern Vanu military, their sole purpose was to defend Vanu borders. Though in times of war, they too, can act as offenders.

During the Great War, the Sovereignty had a population of approximately three million , two third of them were military while the rest were scientists. After the war, only about half a million remained in the military, most opted to sleep in stasis, a technology once again blessed by Vanu on Tauxis, only to be woken when they are needed again. The rest would wake up periodically. One such example was a Centurion who goes by the name, Lux.

 _ **Six months ago from current time**_

 _ **Classified facility in the Luminaire System**_

" Welcome back, honored one. We have awaken you in five years intervals as you requested." A metallic voice spoke.

The man stepped outside of the stasis pod, looking left and right, he was greeted by the sight of several technicians dressed in robes with protruding mechanical limbs bowing to him.

The female technician looked at her datapad and a sense of admiration appeared. The veteran in front of her fought for 8 years, 8 long and bloody years, though when compared with older veterans it was only a small feat.

She was young ,at 25 years old she had applied for one of the most sacred duty in the Sovereignty, tending to the sleeping ancient warriors . These people were legends to the current Vanu population who only appeared in History books and children's tales. Not a lot of citizens have the privilege of meeting one of those who fought in the Auraxian War. Even if the general populace went to Auraxis, they would only see the normal citizens, not the Great War Era Auraxians since most of them were in Stasis or returned to civilian life with a new identity, just like the one in front of her.

Lux looked around and tried to massage his temples, there was always a slight headache after waking up from stasis, only to touch the sides of his helmet. He lowered his hand and looked at the young female.

"Allow me to perform the necessary checkups, honored one." The metallic voice spoke again and he was immediately swarmed by the surrounding technicians. As for why they are technicians but not doctors, almost all of his body was synthetic and filled with cybernetics. Which was quite common for the citizens of the Vanu Sovereignty. He had always wondered why the people respect them so much , not that he dislike it.

"Technician," he asked, " What of my outfit, Scions of Vanu?"

"One moment," she said before taking out a datapad."Still 2500 strong, with only a few, including you awaken."

"Good...good." Lux muttered," Anyways, inform the Legio Immortalis of my awakening, I wish to...acquire new skills."

" Of course honored one" She bowed again " I shall inform them immediately and arrange transport back to Auraxis."

With that, the technicians finished the check up and left, leaving him all alone in the stasis pod room. Lux walked outside and went to the observatory.

From there he could see the entire Luminaire System and tens, if not hundreds of military space stations and defence platforms.He suddenly noticed a slight distortion in the corner of his eye, he looked at it and a sleek, angular and scaly ,dark purple ship appeared along with a transport ship, which was the arranged transport.

X

A halo appeared in the middle of the void, a few kilometers to the left of Alanis's frigate. She had seen it far too many times, which was a wormhole being generated.

Seconds later, a graceful void craft appeared from it. It was 150 meters long, standard for an escort just like hers. It was painted white instead of the normal dull gray, complementing it was purple platings and extra protruding sensors antennas. Such customizations were only for honored veterans. The voidcraft flew pass her frigate, she then noticed the words _Eternal Light_ engraved on the platings, it was a Corona Class Escort vessel of 150m, just like hers and most of the Vanu Navy.

Sitting alone in the cockpit of the Eternal Light was Lux, and his A.I. co-pilot-Luna. The corona class escort, like most Vanu vessels are quite small and nimble, with a minimalistic crew quarter and a bridge, which was more akin to a fighter's cockpit.

One might ask why there's only a mere 1 person crew, to answer that the ship was controlled by advance optical neural networks and an onboard AI, which was Helena, where they could control a vehicle all by themselves. Since veterans of the Great War have awakened, crew members have been increased to two, one AI and a human.

A message appeared on her HUD, it was from the Centurion. After some scanning, apparently the construct was some sort of FTL propulsion System, which utilizes mass reducing fields. She was also ordered to go through it and scout ahead.

With that, the small escort broke off and flew towards the construct. In a matter of seconds her ship disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Unknown location near Terminus Systems_**

"Captain, your presence is required on the bridge."

"I'll be up in a moment." The captain replied through the intercom as he finished reading whatever's on his Omnitool. Standing up, the old Turian faced the mirror and checked his uniform, straightening it so it'll look more presentable.

"Captain!" He could hear the sensor station officer calling to him through the ship's speaker.

 _Just what is so important you have to broadcast a message?_

He quickly stepped in the elevator and went up, he would have to discipline the officer for not following protocols.

He stepped in the bridge and went straight to the sensor station.

"What is it? " He stood behind the officer and asked, staring at the monitor in front of him as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm detecting element Zero activity from a nearby secondary relay!"

Everyone on the bridge stopped what they were doing, in a matter of seconds the once lively bridge was dead silent.

"Matching signatures…. It's from a inactive secondary relay"

The old Turian captain took a deep breath. All eyes were on him, seeking for guidance.

No species would be foolish enough to trespass council space, except for the occasional pirates. Besides the relay wasn't activated before, this leaves them only one explanation.

"Prepare for a first contact scenario. We are near the Terminus systems after all."

 ** _"Cockpit" of the VSS Eternal Light_**

"Coward" A playful voice appeared as the hard light console in front of him flickered to life. Standing on it was a young woman, an A.I. to be exact. Luna was originally assigned to be the co-pilot of the Eternal Light, but now Lux was viewing her as more of a sister. Working closely together tend to form bonds between individuals, after all. Albeit it was a rather interesting relationship.

"I'm letting her gain experience so that she could..evolve, you're older than her, you should know that." Lux argued.

"Well, ordering a child to explore the unknown when us Adults are able to is quite cowardly."

"You're just six years old Luna, I'm 125. You're the child here, and it's standard protocol to let them scout first, and essential allowing them to grow up."

"That still doesn't justify sending her alone." Luna said while leaning forward, one hand on her hips and one pulling her eye down, trying to taunt him with whatever gesture this was. How she learnt this was beyond Lux, in Human years she would be around 18 years old. Her actions doesn't correspond one, though.

"I'm done arguing with you, Luna."

Luna, the ever playful A.I. continued to tease him, only to be answered with silence.

Unknown location near Terminus system, minutes later

"Unknown ship dropping out of FTL in…3…2..1, bringing up visuals."

Every Turian on the bridge stared at the screen, on it was a rather graceful ship. It's design was unlike anything they've seen .It looked like two scythes stuck together and in dark purple, coupled with dull grey with several teal lights on the vessel. It was also quite scaly with overlapping armor platings. The front has a single barrel , likely a primary weapon of the ship, with a total of four other holes on the "scythe blades", It also didn't have a bridge, or the "wings" or extra bits that one could see on most council vessels. The ship was beautiful.

" Definitely first contact, send them the package on all frequencies and hail them." The old Turian once again straightened his uniform, he would like to prevent another relay 314 incident with the humans.

X

Xenos vessels? Now this is exciting.

She pondered what to do. They've been taught to stay calm during a first contact and to send them a package full of peaceful messages, which was standard protocol. But she couldn't feel calm, as an AI, she still needs time to "discover" emotion, meaning that they'll have to experience all sorts of things.

The ships in front her, despite a few million kilometres away making it a bit difficult for the cameras, it still screamed militaristic. Turrets poked out here and there, the overall design was built for combat. And worst of all, they're in a defensive position like they expected her to come through.

She received a hail, which she delayed for a second or two to detach from the seat.

"Greetings, new species I am cap-,GETH?!"

The sudden outburst of the alien was frightening, and it's even more frightening that they could speak English.

"Please relax, I assure you I am no Geth, nor I have any knowledge of this Geth." The 'Geth' said.

The captain frowned before taking a closer look, the construct had synthetic muscle similar to Geth, thin flexible platings to cover most of the muscle and a few pieces of purple ornate armor. With a distinct triangular faceplates and two photoreceptors on its sides. There was also a sigil on its chest, made of a halo and a total of four elongated rhombuses pointing inwards.

"My apologies, they are one the more…dangerous species in the galaxy. Speaking of which, what is your species?"

"I am Helena, an Artificial intelligent of the Vanu Sovereignty. As for my creators, they call themselves, Humans."

The Turian was stunned, Humans of all species? They joined not too long ago and now they're breaking laws again? First by opening dormant relays and second by creating A.I.s? Simply unacceptable.

"You've broken council laws, synth ." The avian alien turned his head to his right, " fire at will!"

 _Why would they shoot us? And how did they know English?_

Dozens of slugs impacted

Shields at 65%

Helena's processing unit was running at peak capacity, attempting to control the ship which was unable to catch up with her thoughts.

Incoming shells

She sent a signal to the engines at the back of the ship, forcing the ship to pump more juice and gaining a boost in speed.

The small purple ship rolled to the left, evading two third of the incoming slugs.

"What?!" The Turian exclaimed. "What kind of manoeuvre is that? "

The damn human ship actually dodged their volley, that is impossible!" It was common to do barrel rolls with fighters, but not with a 150m ship and at such frightening speed.

"Incoming!"

A beam went pass them, it was unlike anything they've seen, lasers? No, if it's a laser they would be dead by now. Plasma? Made more sense, but with current technology it is impossible.

"All power to forward shields!"

"It's no-" the ensign never finished his sentence as the ship was cut in half by the plasma beam.

X

Shields disabled! Hull integrity at 80%

The small Vanu ship shook again as another volley of mass effect rounds impacted them.

Activating nanite auto repairs, charging wormhole drives, disengaging from combat

The nanites onboard went to work, fixing the ship the best they could do, but the damage was simply too overwhelming.

The small purple ship stopped their dodging and just…stopped doing anything, at least that's what the Turians thought. One rather major issue was that when a ship is charging its wormhole drive, it must divert almost all of its power to it, rendering it unmovable and in a vulnerable state before it gets sucked it. The second in command in the small patrol fleet took over,

" Ceasefire! Check if we've received any messages."

The commander stared at the screen, looking out for any sudden movements.

"Sir! I'm detecting weird energy signals!"

"All power to forward shields!"

"No sir! The energy signal matches a wormhole, they're opening a wormhole!"

"Fire all weapons! Don't let them escape! And how the hell can they open a wormhole?!"

Helena pondered for a moment, the wormhole drive still needs at least fifteen seconds to charge and the alien ships weapons were already firing, she could only survive two more salvos, maximum. And from what she could observe, their weapons fire extremely fast.

Hull integrity at 15%

Several ideas raced through her mind once again. Should she fight to the end? Or should she surrender? Then she remembered the term 'respawn".

Self destruct sequence initiated, overloading wormhole drives.

Cockpit of VSS Eternal Light

Luna flickered into life once again, this time, her face was of an anxious and worried look.

"The IFF of Captain Helena's ship disappeared, it's marked as….destroyed. What should we do?"

Lux clicked his tongue before speaking. " We wait until she respawn here, then we'll go to the ship's last known location. Charge the drives in the meantime."

Destroyed? It would be ridiculous to have such a device pointed at an asteroid field. This rules out accident, could it be aliens? Probably should ask the poor AI later, at least she gained some experience.

Helena respawned within the systems of the Eternal Light. Respawning, was originally restricted to organics, Humans to be precise. But thanks to advancement in interstellar communications technology, A.I.s are able to respawn-by downloading themselves to another computer.

She was nervous and afraid, nervous of meeting the Centurion, she had failed him miserably and she died, too. It was quite interesting for young AI to feel such emotions, perhaps the battle helped her in gaining it?

She activated the hard light console and stood in front of the centurion who was sitting in the pilot seat. Unlike the Legio Auraxia, his armour was much more ornate and specialised. As of now, all drones and enlisted used the same chassis, used the same equipment and weapons, after all they are still robots ,but from what she've learnt at the academy was that Great War era soldiers had what they called "classes" , infiltrators , light assault ,medic ,engineers ,heavy assault and last but not least the infamous MAX suit, which none of them had seen it before.

Of course they still technically have different classes, but it's less specialised, for example a machine gunner would only carry a Pulsar LSW instead of the standard issued Pulsar VS-1, but the rest of the equipment stays the same. As for medics, most soldiers were robotic, so there was no need for it. They do have medical kits for the rare human soldier which healed about everything, so medics have kind of disappeared. Engineers now only carried a repair tool instead the huge amount of equipment from before. Though snipers were equipped with hunter cloaks which allowed them invisibility for a short period of time.

From what she could observe, the centurion is using the heavy assault class with composite armour, on his hip was a huge revolver and on the rack next to him was Polaris VX29 with a holosight and a grip.

She would die to see it in use. There was also a force-sword, similar to a force-blade only much longer.

"Captain Helena, what happened on the other side?" Lux asked.

"I was attacked by xenos vessels, Centurion." For some reason he seemed extremely calm, and she herself, an AI , had more emotion than a living being like the Centurion.

"Xenos? Did you send a first contact package?" He answered in his mechanical voice.

"I did, they fired at us nonetheless, I've also noticed that they speak English and they mentioned a species similar to me, called the Geth."

Now she definitely saw him surprised for a moment despite he still had his helmet on. Though he quickly returned to his calm state.

"Well isn't that interesting? Luna, take care of Helena. We shall greet our dear Alien friends."

"Set a course for the last known location of her ship." He told Luna.

He immediately saw the point defence turrets came online, which were literally Saron Laser cannons used on scythe fighters. the barrels glowed a faint green, indicating its status. A halo appeared in front of the ship a few seconds later , it was completely black inside while glowing on the edge, a tunnel through space and time. The 150m ship swiftly went inside, leaving the mining system empty once again.

Unknown location near Terminus system

Two Turian frigates drifted in space, they were damaged, but not too heavily that they couldn't move.

The two frigates were literally crawling back to the relay leading back to council space in terms of galactic speed, trying to not strain the engines. About an hour ago they were collecting the escape pods, not like that many made it out.

"Casualties?" The acting-commander sighed.

"We've lost the lead frigate, 62 dead. Numerous injured throughout the patrol fleet."

He sighed again, there was nothing they can do, the damn AI was using energy weapons! Wait..it mentioned Humans ?

"Ensign, do we have a recording of the conversation?"

"Yes, captain, putting it up now."

The black monitor came to life, showing the blank faceplate of the machine.

He stared at the screen, the robot on it was clearly not Geth, nor did it looked like anything the System Alliance would create.

Thinking about this Vanu Sovereignty, with the species being humans, he couldn't figure why would humans activate another dormant relay, even if it's a secondary one. Friends of Cerberus? Definitely not.

The designs were different, not even close to a known species's ship, and energy weapons. Must be my brain acting weird

As for the reason for why no element Zero was detected on the purple ship other than when they exited the relay, he couldn't explain.

Could it be another lost colony of humanity? Many more questions raced though his mind, should have talked to them instead of shooting them.

He would have to report this incident and his assumption later, for now, they would have to return to the nearest base for repairs. In the meantime, the Turian navy have dispatched two flotillas just in case these "humans" decided to come again.

XXXX

"Councillor Udina! What is the meaning of this!" Sparatus slammed his fist on the table, causing a few cups to shake.

"I can assure you that the alliance navy has nothing to do with this." He glared back at Sparatus in return.

"A Turian frigate destroyed in a supposed first contact scenario! And what do we find? Artificial Intelligence made by Humans! It's relay 314 all over again."

"And what is your proof that they are associated with us?" Udina fold his arms together on the table.

"Is a recording available Councillor Sparatus?" Tevos asked.

Sparatus remained silent and tapped a few buttons, the holographic screen in the middle came to life and a robot appeared on it.

"Listen to it, it said its creators are Human, HUMANS!" Sparatus pointed at the screen, enraged.

Udina viewed the footage with a confused look, "It, no..she said something about the Vanu Sovereignty, which is unheard of in Human history."

"I would prefer to look at the combat footage, I've heard that these humans possess energy weapons?" Councillor Valern who has been silent up until now spoke.

"Yes, which is impossible with our current technology." He tapped a few buttons again, showing the councillors the combat footage.

"I see, once again I assure that the alliance is not associated with these people and I shall contact them to figure this out."

"Very well, but is it possible that they are from a lost colony? It did happen once after all." Councillor Tevos said.

"Possible, but I'm not sure, I would have to che-" Udina was interrupted by Sparatus suddenly holding his hand up, eyes on his Omni-tool.

"Forget about contacting them, they've just declared war on us."

XXXXXXX

One week ago ,before council meeting

Shortly after the two damaged frigates returned to council space, the two flotillas came in to replace them, to their surprise, there was only one wreckage and it was from a Turian ship. From the reports of the surviving ships, the enemy ship should be destroyed, yet there is nothing. Not a trace of their existence other than the recorded footage.

Admiral Palidus was appointed for this mission, despite not having particular sounding records, he ascended through the ranks, earning respect from the men.

"Admiral, I'm detecting the same wormhole signature from the previous reports!"

Here they come

"All hands prepare for combat." He said through the intercom, signalling the other captains in his small fleet , which is composed of two cruisers and ten frigates.

The fleet formed a defensive position around the assumed exit point of the wormhole, which was about ten kilometres away, they couldn't see it yet, but the sensors said otherwise.

A slight distortion through space and time appeared , growing larger and larger until it's almost 50 meter wide in diameter. By now the wormhole was visible, a halo of some sort appeared.

The wormhole only opened for about thirty seconds before closing, returning to normal space-time. From it emerged…nothing.

"Sensors?" He immediately asked.

"Nothing Admiral! Perhaps they are still inside?"

He suddenly noticed a faint glimmer and the last thing he saw was two torpedoes going in his direction.

XXXXX (Vanu POV)

"Exiting wormhole in 3…2…1."

"Activating wraith cloak." Luna said"All weapons online and charged. You're good to go."

"Prepare to fire torpedoes on my command." Lux said as he glanced at the map, twelve red dots surrounded him in a semi-circle formation.

He waited until his ship fully emerged and was pointing towards a cruiser.

"Torpedoes locked on." Helena, who was working Luna reported.

"Fire!"

The xenos vessel never knew what hit them.

The escort moved swiftly between the formation, trying to find its way out. The Eternal Light went out of the encirclement and fired the plasma projector.

The small yet agile vessel turned at an absurd speed, which in turn made it going backwards, even for a ship of such size, one would think that it's impossible and unbearable for the crew. The ship turned slightly and faced one of the cruisers' starboard, which was firing its own volleys of little slugs the moment the Eternal Light turned.

A purple beam appeared and made its way to the cruiser, hitting it for a second before completely cutting it in half.

Said weapon was named "Plasma Projector", Which was was reversed engineered from the Vanu shipyard on Tauxis, It was one of the weapons that helped them win the final battle for Auraxis.

X

"Admiral, enemy ship weapons confirmed to be energy weapons! Advanced stealth systems are also present."

"Damn it! Our kinetic barriers have no use against DEW! And our armour platings are shit!"

"We can't see them!Ahh-" another frigate exploded. With the two cruisers and a frigate destroyed, and facing an unknown enemy, the rest fled.

"Luna, what's the status of the plasma projector ?" Lux asked the ship AI, who was inspecting the battlefield through the ship's external cameras.

"Fully charged, should we shoot the other frigate?" The little hologram asked.

"Denied, return to Vanu space immediately, I guess our lives are destined to be filled with war." He mumbled the last sentence, which was with an emotion unknown to both A.I.s.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: I've changed the time of conversation between councillors to one week. Also please keep in mind that almost all Vanus' will be OC, since the mass effect guys don't really fit with them and the PS2's characters being long dead._**

one week ago, before declaration of war

The Eternal Light exited the wormhole as it re-entered the Luminaire system, home system of the Vanu Sovereignty. After it's short engagement with the Xenos it had returned to shed light on this problem to the public and military. The ship docked at the large space station acting as the docks and headquarters of the Vanu Navy, also known as Star Fort Helios.

"Centurion." Lux was greeted by a Guardian footsoldier, or more commonly known as a drone, as he stepped out of the airlock. Said drones have a "dumb" or half-sapient AI installed to provide minimum sentience so that they would be able to follow more complicated orders. Though they are similar, they are not to be confused with the actual AIs, which are considered as sentient beings.

"The Primarch is requesting a report in person." The drone continued.

"Will Captain Helena's presence be required, too?" The drone paused for a minute before replying him, " Yes, she would like to have different opinions."

"Very well, inform the captain, I shall go to her first." Lux replied as he begin walking, the star fort was massive, even though teleporters were present, they are only placed in key positions, not in an office.

 ** _Primarch's office_**

"Good to see you in one piece." Primarch Hannah Sherrin said as Lux entered the room.

"I'm always in one piece, Hannah. Unlike you who always get blown into pieces."

"Quit it." She chuckled in response.

The Primarch and Centurion had been friends since the Great War, such was the dire situation of the Vanus during the war, even the second highest ranking officers had to fight side by side with the infantry.

"So what do you want to know?" He continued as he took a seat in-front of the Primarch.

"Your opinions, Lux. These Xenos destroyed one of our ships, not like that we couldn't reconstruct it within minutes." She gave out a laugh before continuing. " And this is a first contact scenario, at least for us. This literally means a declaration of war, to them this maybe a justified action since the alien captain said about humans again."

"It would appear that they have made contact with the Terrans, at least it's reassuring to know that humanity still exists." Lux gave out a relieved sigh before continuing. "As for my opinion, I would strike back, just like what we did with the NC and TR. They attacked, we retaliate. Simple as that."

"I agree, though the final decision lies with the public, funny how everything's running smoothly even if we're a nongovernmental-nation."

"It has been like this since the Declaration of Independence, it will continue to run smoothly." Just as he finished, Adept Helena knocked and came in.

"Adept Helena reporting as requested!" She saluted and stood at attention. Both could not see her expression as it was replaced with photoreceptors, but they could feel the androids' tenseness through her voice.

"Have a seat Helena." The Primarch gestured, as soon as the android sat down, she asked the same question.

"My opinion?" Helena said, " I would suggest confronting them for peace talks, it could be a mistake after all."

"Such is not the path of Enlightenment. We seek to develop our technology and study Vanu artefacts in peace when both the TR and NC declared war on us, the Centurion is correct, we retaliated, and we will retaliate again. And please do not mistaken this as indoctrination or brainwashing."

"I..I understand. But it's still up to the citizens, right?"

"Indeed. I will talk with the other Primarchs and Paragons after our little discussion. Watch the news tonight, it's likely there will be a speech about the incident and an empire-wide vote."

X

Greeting Citizens of the Vanu Sovereignty, it has come to our attention that one of our patrol ship has been destroyed during its mission near a mining colony. As for why it's destroyed, it has engaged in a violent first contact scenario. These Xenos opened fire when the captain simply hailed them in hope of establishing peaceful communication. But no, they ruthlessly shot her down. Therefore the sovereignty has decided to hold a vote as to decide our fate with these Xenos, war or diplomatic negotiations even if they attack first.

As the voting came to an end after six hours, the results were obvious. The Sovereignty wants blood for blood. They would slaughter these xenos till none of them are left, or at least warn them not to screw with the Sovereignty like the TR and NC.

"So it begins."

five days before declaration of war

After the engagement with the frigate with the humans, the Turians decided to yet again station another fleet to monitor the relay, which was previously unknown. Apparently it was the same as the human's home system relay, it just suddenly appears in a moon. Said fleet consists of 5 cruisers and 20 frigates, quite a size even for a patrol fleet near the edge of the Terminus Systems.

The humans on the other side pose a threat and they have to be dealt with. The 314 relay incident is happening all over again, except only with a bunch of isolated humans. What the Turians will not expect is an interstellar empire to openly wage war upon them, which was simply unheard of except for the "brief" skirmish with the System Alliance and the Krogan Rebellion.

X

As the Sovereignty has decided to go to war to these Xenos, preparations must be made. Drones were reactivated , ships were being churned out by the orbital nano-forges by the dozens. Nano-convert ors were also working around the clock to produce nanites, an essential resource for the Sovereignty, while miners continued to retrieve biomass. Civilian life didn't change much though. The Vanu military never needs reserves or replacements , the soldiers simply respawn. They still have a trump card though , which was being activated as they prepare for war. Century old warriors awakened to fight for the Vanu Sovereignty once again. All ten systems of the Sovereignty were shoring up its defenses, defense platforms with FPCs were put into orbit of major planets, more frequent patrols and of course, forming strategies.

 ** _Star fort Helios, Auraxis orbit_**

"Our first priority will be to secure information from one of their vessels, surely they will have ships stationed on the other side of this relay." A paragon spoke.

"Indeed, my calculations suggests that they will not be prepared for a full scale war." Another paragon said, this time being a tactical drone, super AIs with a robotic body. "I have also taken the liberty to station defense platforms near the relay until our more capable forces can be mobilized."

"Very well," Another spoke as he zoomed in on the mining colony where the secondary relay is positioned in its orbit." I would suggest using the mining colony as a staging ground, but, it is a bit risky since its next to the relay."

"It is actually preferable for us to engage planetside rather in space, the veterans never fought in ship to ship combat so they'll be acting as boarding parties and ground troops. Keep in mind that our armies are more of a defense force, we will let the professionals do the work. We will also have to wait until our troops can secure information from one of the Xenos vessels, which will happen during the first engagement, it will also act as a declaration of war to them.

few hours before declaration of war

As the view of the relay came before their eyes, a dozen more ships came out of numerous wormholes. The elegant void crafts began to get in formation in front of the relay, preparing to attack the aliens on the other side.

Most vessels were of the 150 meter long Corona class escort vessels. Which was the most numerous in the Vanu Navy. Each has a plasma projector or two auto-FPCs , four plasma torpedo tubes and four point defence lasers.

Despite having the rebirth matrix, Vanu scientists still designed the ship in a practical way, with minimal crew, low target profile, equipped with powerful engines, shields, nanofullerite armor and a cloaking module-the wraith cloak, which allowed stealth capabilities.

These resulted in the _Corona_ class escort vessel. All in all, a perfect warship.

The other vessels were cruisers, 500 meter long ships which shared a similar shape with the Corona-Class. Instead of a single spinal-mounted plasma projectors, it had two, turreted projectors mounted on the top and bottom sides of the ship and a dozen plasma torpedo tubes, four in front and the rest scattered around the ship and a hundred of PDCs for CQB. It was also commonly known as the Eclipse-class cruiser. Being a cruiser, it lacked the stealth capabilities of the corona, it was also designed as a troop-carrier with a dozen boarding pods and multitude of atmospheric vehicles.

The fleet admiral began he countdown for the work-hole drives.

"3…2…1..Engage wormhole drives."

 ** _Turian POV_**

The Turians knew they will be coming, but not with two hundred ships. The humans once again exited from their wormholes, none of them seems to have the same stealth capability from before which destroyed three of their ships with relative ease. This time they are facing an entire invasion fleet, with most at 150 meters and few at 500 meters.

Funny thing is all of them stopped before the Turian fleet, the Turian Admiral suddenly heard a ping from his console, it was a message, the title said: Declaration of War

"All hands to battlestations!" The admiral immediately yelled, but it was too late. It was 200 versus 20, all they could do was to delay them. His cruiser was immediately targeted by several human ships as the Turian frigates began evasive maneuvers. At least they could dodge the plasma beams thanks to their faster speed. The admiral's cruiser was immediately sliced from the front. Two other cruisers met the same fate as they were determined to be the greatest threat to the Vanu fleet.

The Vanus began to scatter as the xenos made the same move, they were surprisingly close for ship combat, one would imagine that the Xenos would try to stay further in case of an attack. Still, they were well over one thousand kilometers apart and it was just perfect.

Immediately the area surrounding the relay became a disco fest. Bright violet beams spat out from Plasma projector turrets, torpedoes were fired en masse at the aliens, plasma cannon rounds from cruisers flew through the void, finding their mark almost every time with point defense lasers(Saron Laser cannons) firing fanatically.

Vanu doctrine for ship to ship combat was mostly hit and run with stealth and long range kiting if stealth is not available. Ships were to attempt to flank and attack the enemy while firing the plasma projectors and torpedoes. Then they would either turn around to attempt another attack or go pass the enemy, this why they have the relative small size and absurd speed. It seems that it was in the Vanus favor today as the Xenos began to scatter, it would allow easy passage for the Vanu frigates. If they were In more packed formation, it wouldn't go well for the attackers.

While the Vanu have AIs manning the weapons or at least assisting the pilot in aiming the ship, the aliens seems to lack any advanced targeting computers. They still hit though, destroying a few frigates under the immense screening of the slugs. But their aiming was still inferior to the the AIs, one by one the Turian frigates exploded to smithereens.

The engagement was fairly quick, reasonable since it was 10 Vanu to 1 alien. But they knew it's gonna change very soon. As a saying goes during the Great War; A Vanu soldier could take on ten enemies, but he will always be outnumbered ten to one.

A single Turian cruiser drifted in space, it was disabled by an accurate beam to its thrusters. The captain gritted his teeth, they didn't even last for ten minutes, and now spirits know what they're gonna do to his ship.

A cruiser, which was quite rare, came to the starboard of Turian ship, the Turian cruiser was easily larger than the Vanu one, but they were extremely powerful , and now it was clear that the humans want to board his ship.

"All hands prepare for boarding! We will fight to the last man!"

X

Novus Clara Hayes, a rare Human member of the Legio Auraxia stood nervously in the boarding pod, this would be the first battle for many born after the war, including herself and she was very much afraid, too.

Under normal circumstances there would be twelve soldiers, standard size for a squad but there was one more person on board, a veteran managed to fit it and was standing next to her. Instead of purple and gray, he wore white and purple with a rather intimidating helmet. He was also holding a Polaris LMG with several attachments instead of the standard assault rifle.

"Sir, with all due respect. Is it wise to use such a large weapon indoors?" She asked the veteran.

"Have faith, young one. She has proven herself worthy on many occasions " He replied. "Get ready, we're launching soon."

The novus merely raised an eyebrow at the personification of the weapon.

"Commencing boarding action in…3..2…1.. Launch!"

With a loud thud the pod was jettisoned into the void. She could hear the rumbling of the thrusters propelling them towards the enemy ship. From the small window on her left she could see several Vanu frigates circling the cruiser, while the point defence cannons of both cruisers were firing at each other.

Thud!

"So this is it." She though as she flicked the safety off on her rifle like the others. The pod came in contact with the hull as the magnetic clamps held it in place. The plasma cutter attached onto the hull then went to work. The few seconds felt like eternity as she waited, she knew the first guy to go out will be killed if the aliens are clever enough to place automated turrets in the ship.

The hull came down and the interior of the ship was in their view, the first immediately dashed out and as expected, got killed in a matter of seconds. The rest of them started to pour out as they began shooting at the turrets and a few aliens who set up defences, it was mere coincidence that they landed right in front of a turret. Clara immediately dashed into a room a few meters in front of her as the others began to suppress the aliens and destroyed the turret. As she barged inside, she caught a few aliens off guard, but unlike her they were experienced soldiers. The Turians immediately responded and shot at her, her personal shields stopped a few shots, it was close to depleting when the veteran shoved her aside and activated his NMG, or nanite mesh generator. The white armoured soldier slammed into the Turian as he fired his weapon, killing the first as he entered the room.He was unimpressed, back in the old days even Conglomerate rookies would have to take some effort to die. He quickly switched his target to the other alien standing next to the one with his head blown off, he soon suffered the same fate as his friend.

"Come on Novus, looks like they've finished securing the area." Clara heard him said and followed suit. They were down to 9 men from the initial 13, acceptable since they were mowed down initially. The corps of the dead Vanu soldiers vaporized into a green mist. They would respawn on the cruiser and join the second wave if the first was wiped out.

X

The Turian captain gritted his teeth once again, he could hear reports of hull breaches and boarders all over his ship. Despite the troops down below were desperately trying to reduce the invader's numbers, the humans were still making solid progress. He was also surprised to hear about handheld energy weapons, and his troops were being obliterated. He could hear the plead for reinforcements throughout the ships, he lowered his head. He could do nothing as they were preparing for a last stand at the bridge, which would normally be the goal of boarding enemy ships. And just as he expected, he could hear the marines outside begin to fire. There was also the weird sound of energy weapons firing, at least that's what he assumed to be since he haven't seen or heard any before. The mass effect guns stopped firing after a few explosions, even if the marines have kinetic barriers, they couldn't handle several grenades so close to them. The bridge crew immediately raised their rifle and use their chairs as cover, the captain scoffed at the idea, at least it's _some_ cover.

BOOM!

The door blasted open, a bright flash immediately followed, but thanks to their polarised visor of their helmets it didn't affect them that much. A person in white armour came in and several other humans dressed in light armour quickly followed, shooting at their respective targets. As with all breaching actions , it ended quickly. The captain could see several of his crew lying on ground with blue blood spilling everywhere, but alive. Others were not so luckily as they have red-glowing holes in their bodies. The captain slowly raised his hand as he tried to stand up as he was shot in the leg. He was met by a the barrel of the gun of the white armoured human stuck in his face.

"Damn humans." Was all he could say before being knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Hello world, you can ignore this if you know the PS2 Vanu titles. For those who don't, Primarch in the Vanu is not equal to the Turian Primarch. And please leave reviews so I can improve, I know the writing is not that good compared to others but I'm only in grade 11 so yeah. Oh and before I forget, this takes place before the reapers attacking earth.i'll get to the dates sooner or later._**

"Are you certain, Councillor Sparatus?"

"Absolutely, the message was cut off half way in transmission, but the message was clear" Sparatus replied as he massaged his temples, seemingly frustrated. "First we have Shepard talking about Reapers and dealing with the Geth, and now we have this" He sighed.

"If that is the case, we shall send diplomatic delegations and try to open up peace talks. I'm sure-"

"There is no point in doing this!" Sparatus interrupted, clearly in rage as he stood up and slammed the table. "It would be an insult to themselves to talk about peace when they've just declared war. And while there's time for us until the so called reapers arrive," Sparatus glanced at Councilor Udina, returning his gaze back to the others a second later," we should deal with this inside threat first."

"While I agree that the galaxy must be united before the reapers are here, at least let us talk with them first. They are humans after all." Udina spoke." We don't want a scattered galaxy to face the reapers."

"I suppose we should call for a vote." Valern said. "Those who wish for peace talks please raise their hands."

Councillor Udina, Tevos raised their hands, and to Sparatus's surprise, even Valern did too. Sparatus glared at Valern before finally relenting.

one day after the battle, Star Fort Helios

After the initial battle, the Vanu were able to obtain information concerning the Xenos planets. Quite foolish for them to place such valuable information in an unencrypted "Codex". They've also discovered that these xenos have ineffective armor or shielding against Vanu plasma weaponry. Even if the plasma didn't go through, the radiation will do some serious damage to one's organs.

It has also come to their attention that there's a "Citadel Council" and it's an executive committee composed of one representative each from the member species. This will be a challenging event for the Vanu Sovereignty, facing not one but several enemies, both familiar and unfamiliar.

 ** _War Room_**

"Excuse me for the language but Fuck! We've just screwed with a galactic power and there's at least a dozen species with the Terrans in it." A paragon spoke.

"Ahem, the Terrans..are not the the Terrans anymore."

"What do you mean by not the Terrans?"

"As you can see," The hard light table showed the symbol of an unknown faction." This is the symbol of the humans, Now the system alliance."

"It doesn't matter, they are still the same oppressive government where they hide things from its citizens.

"Agreed, as to answer the problem, I do not think they possess much of a threat. They heavily rely on these…mass relays and their major planets are near the relays. On the other hand, the relay in Vanu space is near an insignificant mining colony." Primarch Sherrin argued.

"I agree with the Primarch." The super AI said in its usual robotic monotone. " Without the location of our planets, they can do nothing to us while we have theirs."

"Then we should attempt a blitzkrieg, it would become a war of attrition if we continued it too long for the other species to intervene."

"Have you forgotten, Paragon? Attrition is never a problem for us, nanites can be recycled, just to remind you. And for that, I have just the plan." Primarch Sherrin said with a smug face." After all, war is just a game, we just have to play it nicely."

"May Vanu smile upon you all."

 ** _one week later_**

Primarch Fedorian sighed, the newly discovered secondary relay was a few hours of conventional FTL away from a primary relay. From what he read from the reports the isolated humans have apparently achieved FTL without mass effect technology. Which means that they would be able to strike anywhere, anytime with the star charts in the Codex, if they managed to match the nearby systems of the newly discovered relay with the ones in the Citadel star chart. With it matched, they could find the Primary Relay and unleash hell upon council races. Several thoughts raced through his mind, and with the current situation, striking first would be the only viable option. With that, he went to assemble the fleet, just in case that the Asari and Humans failed.

The SSV Normandy, an alliance stealth frigate swiftly dropped out of FTL, they were next to the newly discovered relay, currently dubbed as the "2nd 314" due to the rather subtle nature of the relay's discovery. Backing the frigate up was 300 ships of different classes, and of course, of Turian Origin. Jane Shepard sighed at the thought, why would you have a whole fleet backing you up if you want to engage in peace talks. Apparently Primarch Fedorian insisted the deployment of the fleet incase things goes south.

They were immediately greeted by the sight of about a dozen Turian ship wrecks as they dropped out of FTL. Quickly counting the numbers, Jane noticed a missing cruiser if the reports were correct. Apparently these insurgents, as some humans called them, have managed to capture a cruiser, an amazing feat if she have to say. On board the Normandy was the normal crew and the diplomat, as a N7 and spectre, Jane will also act as security detail for the diplomats if they ever agreed to talk.

"EDI, broadcast our intent immediately after we exit the relay, we don't want them shooting at us since we are technically at war with them.

"Understood." EDI replied.

X

The Vanu fleet of a hundred vessels were stationed in the mining colony's orbit. Below them was a bustling planet. Large cities erupted on the fields, extending to others like a spiderweb, orbital shipyards with half-built ships in the dozens.It looked like a normal human colony, with the exception of the ships defending it. For an isolated colony they did fairly well, at least that's what the Asari Diplomat and the others onboard thought.

"Looks like the home planet of these people." Jane commented as she looked out the window. "Likely their only one, too."

"Unlikely, commander. If the claims of them utilising wormholes are true, then they will certainly have other planets ." Letizka T'kami, the diplomat who was in her matriarch stage replied.

"Right…" Shepard said, surprised by her sudden seriousness.

"Commander, they've accepted our hail." EDI said through the ships' speakers. "They want us to meet in the middle between their space station and the relay."

"Alright, comply with them and hope they won't shoot us on the way."

"Can you not say that, Commander?" Joker said.

As the Normandy went towards the marked location, a frigate from the colonist broke off from the formation and headed to the same location. She have to give it to those guys, they certainly designed their ships well because it's the most beautiful space ship she'd ever seen, though graceful would be the more appropriate term.

"And EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"They don't need to fetch a diplomat or something? I'd figure that they want us to wait for a few days, or at least a few hours."

"I cannot tell from our brief conversation, but I would assume they have one on standby."

"Alright then, let's settle this and head back home."

X

"What?!" Councillor Sparatus and Primarch Fedorian said at the same time. "They've executed the diplomat?"

"Yes…Councillors." Jane said as she lowered her head, they were in the QEC room after they've returned to the Normandy. The others were mourning for the death of the Asari and cursing the Vanu for their actions.

"Goddess, such barbaric actions cannot be allowed!." Tevos said, even the usual peace loving and calm Asari was enraged.

"I..I have a footage of the meeting.. and her execution. Do you wish to see it?"

"I'm surprised they've allowed you to record." Udina said.

"They didn't even search us, this whole thing is planned!" Shepard yelled.

"Calm down commander, now the footage?" Valern said.

She pressed a few buttons and sent the video, seconds later she could see the councillors and the Primarch looking down at their datapads.

From Shephard's POV, who was standing guard behind the asari diplomat. They could see a rather spacious room, in the middle was a table and two chairs with its occupants facing each other.

The Vanu diplomat, which they found out in the video was dressed in a robe covering every part of her body, assuming that the higher pitch mechanical monotone would be from a female. Strangely her face wasn't visible despite the well lit room, only a single green light appeared in the darkness under her hood. Behind her was two guards dressed in a grey undersuit with purple armour platings. It was rather scaly and ornate. Their helmets were smooth and had a single black visor.

The conversation between the diplomats went rather well in the beginning, they've talked about the usual stuff, trading , economics, whether they would want peace and join the council, which the Vanu diplomat all politely declined. Then when the Asari asked about their origin, the Vanu diplomat turned around and earned a nod from the officer behind her. Standing up, she said. "It was a pleasure talking to you." Before pulling out a pistol and executed the Asari Diplomat. That is when all hell broke loose. Shepard and another marine immediately shot back, killing the diplomat before retreating to the Normandy. Surprisingly no one tried to stop them.

"A moment of silence for the fallen." Tevos said as they finished watching the footage.

"Councillor Sparatus, Primarch Fedorian." She said after a minute or so." You shall have the support of the Asari, we are officially at war."

With the council's full agreement. They've begin to assemble fleets and mobilised the troops. Humans, Turians, Asari and Salarians all together to crush the dishonourable Vanu.

Unknown to the Citadel Council, it was an act of deception, a bait, a trap. It will be known as the greatest military strategy in Vanu History and the greatest humiliation and defeat in Council history.

It will also to mark the beginning of Operation False Utopia.

X

 _"We all thought it's going to be a quick fight at first, it's just one world. What could go wrong? Right? They have energy weapons but so what? All we need to do is to swarm them and maybe bomb them from orbit. At least that what we thought, it soon became hell, a war of attrition. We never knew we'll be fighting immortals, Gods."_

 _-Tiberivius Procnus, 3rd Legion_

Three hundred ships immediately appeared on the other side of the relay once they have heard of the tragic event. They were going to avenge their allies, to punish these humans and to show them the might of the Citadel Council. Their objective was simple, take the planet. The fleet went into formation and headed towards the planet. They were rather close to it, and by extension, close to the defending fleet. It was worth noting that there's only half of the original size from the reports. Exactly 100 ships, a good start for the Turians, at least it would make the initial invasion easier.

As the Turians was in rage. Vanu ships began firing their Plasma cannons. Bright Purple beams streaked through the void. Some found their mark, some didn't. Once again surprisingly, they didn't destroy a ship in an instance like they did initially. Even the cruisers were able to dodge the beams and torpedoes, a single dreadnought was also assigned to the fleet. To act as the main invasion force in case the Primarch ordered them to do so, which he did. The Turians quickly closed the gap between them and the Vanu, from what they've read in the reports, their ships used hit and run tactics and long range kiting. At such a close proximity, the humans were unable to do both. In short, they are doomed. A handful of Turian frigates were destroyed, good men were lost but it was necessary to punish the humans. On the other hands the Vanu lost one third of their fleet already, unknown to the xenos, Vanu ships were ordered to lower their shields by 70%, which would allow them to be destroyed easily.

To the Turians, it was the Vanu being pathetic and fearful in the presence of the strongest military in the Galaxy.

To the Vanus, it was all a part of the plan.

 ** _AN: I know Tevos maybe a bit OOC for going to war but let's face it. Some random humans showed up and declared war, and when they did agree to meet the diplomats they've just fucking shoot her in the face. I'd reckon anyone would want revenge. And yes I know my writings' not that good, especially the conversations. But I'll try to make it up with fleet battles and ground combat. Trust me, I'm a BFG:Armada and PS2 player. Lol_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thanks to review from Artyom-Dreizehn, it appears that I have forgotten to add the part where the Vanu discovered the System Alliance's existence. But fear not for the plot did not change at all. In short the Vanu found out but didn't give a flying fuck so on to the next chapter. By the way you'll see me making up names, which you'll see in a second. Also please keep in mind this is partially a crossover with Gate, so elves will be present, and once again this is sort of a sequel to**_

 _ **Gate: thus the Vanu fought there.**_

 _ **Chronicpsycho69: thanks for the review, well honestly I don't know how to talk about it. The Vanu will be more advanced than the Asari in terms of, well everything cuz nanites.**_

 _ **Heres's a link to what's happening with the Vanu, or at least what I'll imagine it to be,**_

 _ **/r/Planetside/comments/1eh7ka/the_vanu_sovereignty_explained_our_goals_and/**_

 _ **And of course, no one will be getting their hands on Vanu tech and the revive tech. Maybe defecting humans.**_

 _ **Artyom-Dreizehn:**_

 _ **Thanks for the review and appreciated the words. Now that you mentioned it, it seems that I have forgotten to add the part where the Vanu discovered the SA. Don't worry the plot won't change much or at all. You can go reread the previous chapter if you wish to know about the discovery of SA, but it's literally like 2 sentences.**_

Legionary Belinda Carter was recently redeployed to a mining colony which she didn't even know the name of, they were told to defend it from alien threat, which she recently discovered on TV. Being a part of the Legio Auraxia, which was created post Great War, they lack combat experience, hence the presence of the veterans of the Great War, or recently renamed as _Legio Immortalis_ , a fitting name she must admit. They were easily recognized by their customized armor and the holographic medal of a burning planet.

Everyone was waiting for the inevitable invasion, which was expected to come in a matter of hours, maybe even less. The planet was littered with Vanu robotic soldiers , with a total of 6 regiments, each composed of 3500 infantry and 100 vehicles of all sorts and an extra veteran outfit . Some were hidden in plain sight, some stood at defensive positions, buildings filled with proximity mines and tanks hidden just around the corner. All these were gifts for the xenos.

There were also a few predicted landing sites just outside the city, Belinda was stationed in one of the bunkers near the borders of the city alongside with her platoon and a veteran squad. They were tense, sitting in the "spawn room", she held on her rifle nervously just like the others. One of her squad mates were even shaking. No one would blame him, it was their first time after all. At the other corner of the room, things were quite different. The veterans were relaxed, even excited. They were more like children waiting for a Christmas present. Their customized armor and weapons speak of experience, combat, and death. Some of their name tags, which was on everyone, were also customized. Normally it would consist of a name and rank, but theirs were simply a call sign.

One of them was known as "Dreadnought", who she'd assume to be a heavy assault was using the equipment terminal.

"Hey guys!" He yelled to his squad mates, with them slowly turning their heads toward the "Dreadnought" . "Take a look at this, we've got new MAX melee weapons."

Yup, definitely children waiting for Christmas gifts. Belinda thought as the veterans rushed to the man's' side.

"Holy nanites, force-swords? Hmm… Due to extensive requests from the Legio Immortalis, the Vanu Advanced Weapons Lab has created the prototype melee weapon for those who often used up their ammunition " One of them read. "Wait, we even got personal shields too? Prepare a MAX squad!"

With that, all twelve veterans vanished in a green mist, only to reappear again equipped with the legendary MAX suits and force weapons. The "dreadnought" was equipped dual swords and Teal armor for his MAX suit, while the rest had one ranged and one melee weapon, they looked like death incarnated, truly a menacing sight.

X

 ** _Mining Colony Orbit_**

Admiral Tertinus Faldus , commander of the invasion fleet stood at the bridge of his dreadnought. Despite having more than 300 ships at his disposal , he did not like the plan at all. The defenders were easily crumbled and it was far too easy, he only lost less than 10 ships, which all are frigates. He only knew that they are only here to "avenge" the death of the Asari diplomat. He knows nothing about politics but as a Turian, as a good soldier , he will follow orders. Every Turian takes pride in their discipline, though he will need clearer objectives since his order was to "take the planet" .

"Admiral!" His thoughts were interrupted as an officer spoke. "I believe you have to see this." He left his seat and walked to the officer, looking over the soldier's shoulder, he saw a bunch of graphs which he couldn't understand a single bit.

Then he frowned.

"This…Is this true? Are the sensors working properly?" The admiral asked with his eyes wide opened as he noticed the highlighted graph.

"With all due respect sir, this is why I asked for your presence." The officer replied, "It says there's a large amount of Eezo on this planet."

"How much, exactly?"

"Uncertain, but approximately half of what Thessia provides."

"Spirits." He gasped as he walked a perfect circle on the bridge, upon hearing the new information, the crew were silent. With this amount of Eezo, they wouldn't need to rely on others, they will be strong, they will be rich, they could…take the stars for themselves. It couldn't be helped, this planet must be claimed by the Hierarchy, no matter the cost. He would expect fierce resistance on ground, the humans would fight to the last man, after all, they were literally sitting on gold.

"Prepare the men, we will begin the assault in 6 hours."

X

Among the 300 ships, 50 of them were troop carriers, apparently the Primarch was expecting to invade the planet. Could it be that the councillors had planned all this? Just to take the Eezo?

Tertinus quickly shook his head to dismiss the thought, good soldiers follow orders. Returning his focus to the conversation in the war room, he spoke.

"Do we have any intelligence on enemy fortifications? I would like to minimize civilian casualties and have them handed over to the System Alliance."

"Admiral, there are no major fortifications nor any civilian activity according to our sensors, it is possible that they have evacuated the planet or hid inside underground bunkers. I'd advice our troops to prepare for Urban combat, seeing that these six cities are quite large and I'd imagine they prepared defenses within the cities."

"Agreed, we will need to land our troops here, here and here." One officer said as he pointed out several locations on the map.

"Landing within the city is too risky, heavy AA screening is to be expected above and near the cities."

"So ground invasion then, will it be possible to have troop transports to fly low and land the near the city?"

"Ill-Advised, admiral. We have no intel on their defensive positions and weapons. I'd suggest doing it safely, though we will still take considerable casualties during the initial approach."

X

Tiberivius Procnus was a part of the invasion force to pacify the human insurgents , he was currently on a shuttle with his platoon , which was heading towards one of the city's outskirt. Alongside his shuttle was a hundred more, he was a part of the first wave, an honor if he must say. Their mission was to secure one of the six landing zones for the rest of invasion force , which had well over 4 Legions, each over 10,000 men.

He looked out the window of the shuttle, miles upon miles of grassland with large rocks filled his sight, until a single grey construct with walls appeared , approximately a few miles In front of the city. Strangely, there weren't any AA fire, probably because they're too far away from the city. He figured that it'll be a small outpost, and this will be their first obstacle to securing a landing zone.

With a loud thud, the shuttles landed. Quickly disembarking the shuttle, he rushed out and surrounded the shuttle with his squad mates, providing cover for others to get off. Looking at outpost in front of him, he knew it would be suicide to go in now without any support, even with a thousand men it's just insane. The optimal solution would be to call in an orbital strike, to prevent early casualties. He was about to tell the radio man to order a strike until he saw a boxy vehicle appeared and drove into their direction.

The Turians on site quickly went into defensive positions, thanks to the pre-fab covers and bases, they were able to obtain at least some cover. But it was well enough to take out a single vehicle.

X

Belinda was starting to think if the veterans are insane, apparently they thought it was a good idea to initiate a preemptive attack and decided to drive a sunderer to the enemy landing zone. It also surprises her to see the veterans were able to dodge a few rockets, but still, the sunderer was smoking and in flames when they arrived behind a rock A few more suicidal attempts later, the veterans ended up extremely close to the xenos. She saw nanites getting to work, repairing the vehicle as the veterans disembarked with their MAX suits.

 _Are they just going to charge them? She thought. No, it would be insane to-wait what? They're actually charging?_

As she and the others in the spawn room gasped, the veterans ran towards the xenos landing zone while firing their weapons.

 ** _Tiberivius POV_**

" What in spirits name are they doing?" He exclaimed as he saw 12 humans charging at them while firing spirits-damned energy weapons. Grabbing the binoculars, he noticed something, these humans were way larger and taller, apparently in some sort of Exoskeleton used in construction sites, only much with some sort of muscle and scaly armor. They were also holding..swords? What are they thinking?

"Men!" He heard the officer yell, " Prepare for combat! We'll shoot these fools who dares to charge us!" Then soldiers next to him quickly leveled their rifles in unison.

"Fire!"

The Turians fired their weapons, mass effect rounds quickly sped though and found their mark, only to do nothing. It was expected, since kinetic barriers are almost standard issued. The humans dashed from rock to rock, closing the gap rapidly.

They were able to hit a few with machine gun fire, but the humans shrugged it off like it's nothing, even those with kinetic barriers would fall or at least flinch. The humans were returning fire occasionally, green orbs and purple plasma would head to their direction, though most of them missed.

The ability to shrug bullets off like nothing was thanks to the newly installed shield generators on MAX suits, during the Great War scientist were unable to squeeze more juice, but now they can. And nanofullerite, armor for everything, was improved, making MAX users even harder to kill.

The Turians quickly prepared for close quarters combat, activating their omni-blades. To think that they will be overrunned so quickly was laughable, a disgrace. And it is at such a close distance, that he was to fully comprehend the enemy soldiers. They were wearing Exoskeletons, or some kind of mech suit. One of them was colored in Teal, armed with dual swords. He saw the human leaping over the pre-fab cover and shrugging off rounds like it's nothing, before starting to swing it's blades. The Turians were ill-prepared for this kind of combat. The humans were firing and swinging their swords around at the same time, while charging into the heart of the landing zone. There were still shuttles landing and one of them, decided to board a shuttle.The human stabbed a Turian and shot another, quickly kicking off the stabbed-soldier, he continued to wreak havoc on board. As the shuttle took off, he jumped down and finally under continuous fire, fell.

Looking to another side, he met the gaze of one of these monsters, and at that moment, he knew he screwed up. The human charged at him, while firing its exotic energy weapons, Tiberivius managed to find cover in time, then he heard an explosion. Quickly poking his head out, he saw a Turian soldier with a rocket launcher and the human soldier on the ground. Only to disappear In a green mist.

He could hear officers shouting encouraging words to inspire the men, "Do not falter! There's only ten of them and a thousand of us!" The increased morale was quickly decreased by the menacing mechanical laughing and shouting of the killing machines.

The Vanu MAXs were very calm indeed, they feel nothing about death, but only about how they kill. They have been in combat for so long that death is but a daily sight, or routine as some would prefer. They died and they killed, some say they are insane or mentally unstable, but during combat, most Vanu soldier would have their emotion regulators turned on to prevent mental trauma. They still remember what happened, though they can't feel anything about the scene. Such is the reason why Vanu soldiers were always thought as cold and efficient killing machines.

After what seems to be minutes, all twelve humans were dead. When the Turians finally thought that they could have a breather and reorganise everything, an officers' head was blown off, with a few more unlucky ones following suit.

"Sniper!" One yelled before getting picked off by Vanu infiltrators. The veterans, once respawned have switched to infiltrators, some opting for the sniper loadout, or the infamous SMG infiltrator. Said infiltrators were charging from cover to cover with cloaking activated. The Turians could heard weird, high pitched sounds as they scramble to cover. Tiberivius looked to his right as he ducked into cover, he noticed a faint shimmer. A human soldier materialised into existence, shot two of his comrades and simply disappeared again. He simply could not react, these humans soldiers were constantly materialising and killing his comrades, they were within the landing zone which was buzzing with activity, there's simply too much Turians that friendly fire would become a major problem if they were to shoot at the humans. Thinking about it, one would aim at the human and shoot, the human would then disappear, only to have the bullet to hit a friendly. Unknown to Turians, crouching the moment someone points a gun at you was a common evasive manoeuvre, the crouching would put themselves off aim and allow them a second at most to counter attack, but it was more than enough to kill someone. The massacre continued until Primarch Sherrin called off the veterans, saying " Now we can't let you guys have all the fun, get your asses back to the city."

X

"Admiral, ground troops are reporting heavy resistance at the landing zone." An officer said. "They said the humans are coming in waves of twelve, they also have hand held energy weapons, advanced stealth technology and some sort of advanced power armour. It was also observed that the humans would disappear upon death."

The admiral frowned at the report, "Spirits, what the hell are we fighting?"

 ** _Urban combat will come in the next chapter._**

 ** _Also for those who would comment about charging at enemies. Go take a look at the PS2 trailer, it's pretty much the same with here and with 40K, and I like it. While conventional tactics is applicable, most of the time we just charge at each other so that's that._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: I've noticed a few minor mistakes in the previous chapters, they will be fixed sooner or later._**

 ** _I haven't explained s lot of PS2 tech or what I perceive them to have after a hundred years so that will be done first._**

 ** _I've also decided to exclude the Elves and disconnect the story from the Gate universe, it's simply not something that a novice like me can pull off. As you can probably see in the previous chapters they have little to no impact on the plot, but to compensate it, expect automata/androids/robots to replace them._**

There was a time when the fear of death was felt by Auraxians, as they ventured into the stars after the war, it occurred to them that there's a chance, a slight one that they won't be able to revive in space, and that Auraxis, is their only safe haven. The fear was true, test results suggested that respawn only occurred within the atmosphere, attempts to link starships with the warpgates also failed, until they found a device, only because scientists were able to excavate artifacts without being killed every minute during the war. The device, by implanting it near the brain upon surgery or integrating it upon rebirth , allowed Auraxians to achieve immortality beyond Auraxis, excessive testing have shown the ability to revive when killed in another star system, and respawn either back on the ship or on Auraxis. In short, it was a signal-amplifier for the matrix.It also allowed them to install revive systems on other planets. Allowing all citizens of the Sovereignty to live without the weakness of being mortal. Some even thought themselves as gods, they weren't very far fetched, for it was true when some say they have achieved a higher plane of existence.

X

Belinda gulped as she prepared her rifle, the aliens have almost arrived at the outskirts of the city, she could hear the occasional artillery fire and orbital strikes from them, but all was in vain for they simply revived, destroyed buildings would simply disappear and construction nanites will be recycled.

The Turians used their hover-tanks as cover as they entered the city, they were met by a fairly common sight, a typical human city, skyscrapers in the middle with smaller buildings around it and highways heading to the wildness, waiting to be expanded. Albeit some parts were destroyed by orbital strikes, they slowly advanced into the city, clearing building by building, house by house. It was all fine until they heard a high pitched, weird sound. The moment they heard it, weapons were raised and the Turians looked around only to find nothing, they heard it again, they knew it was the humans, but nothing could be seen or done.

After a minute or so, they continued forward, only to find a squad mate missing, the sergeant motioned for the troops to find cover and wait for further instructions. It was odd that no gunfire was heard throughout the city, no civilians, no nothing. It was like a dead city, then, all hell broke loose.

"AMBUSH!" The Turian sergeant yelled as the hover tank exploded upon contact with six orbs of plasma. They were unfortunate enough to meet a veteran squad, skilled in the art of war and experienced through countless battles. Six heavy assaults quickly switched to their LMGs and rained plasma upon the exposed Turians from above, Vanu troops popped in and out from windows, each time in different locations making it difficult for the Turians to locate them.

Despite the initial surprise, discipline and training quickly took over, Turians formed fire teams and stormed buildings to flush the enemy out.

An engineer was shot when they stormed in, but the two Turians were quickly disposed of under the immense fire power of an LMG and their mass effect rounds did nothing since the HA activated her shields. She could see one of the aliens still alive, but barely, trying to apply some gel on his wounds. Deeming the Turian unworthy of her attention since the alien was clearly dying, she brought her attention to the engineer, he was shot in the back with two rounds and was lying on the floor.

"Hey John, get your ass up!!"

The Turian, despite his injuries, frowned. How can she treat wounded comrades like this? Then frowned once again as he saw the near dead engineer struggled to pull a white tube from his belt and injected in his arm. In a matter of seconds, he stood up and was well alive with a green mist around him.

The Turian only muttered a fuck before the internal bleeding killed him.

Belinda, upon hearing the firefight, rushed to the point of origin with her squad only to find it ended, though she knew more will be coming, and this is just the first wave. Similar incidents also occurred around the city, though some Turians succeeded in breaking through and was pouring in at that location. Hearing the sound of more vehicles and much more infantry, she took cover and prepared for the upcoming battles.

X

The Sovereignty's military is rather weird when comparing with other galactic powers . While the few volunteers can leave whenever they want, they are to follow orders and be a part of the command structure, with the largest being a Regiment. On the other hand, Legio Immortalis , or the veterans of the Great War, don't follow such a rigid structure, instead of regiments, they are in outfits, or some would consider them to be clans or warbands, though most of these outfits still have a regular name of a unit.

One such example was Centurion Lux, , Honored Veteran of the 3rd Assault Battalion of the Scions of Vanu, which was 2500 strong. He was the captain of the Eternal Light a few weeks back, but he have decided to return to his previous unit and to join the ground forces. Thus, he was also deployed in the same city with Belinda, but on his side, things were getting nasty for them.

"Quickly! Get in the room and find cover! Medic to next room!" His mechanical voice boomed out causing the remainder of the squad, now down to four, to lock the door and flip over tables to use as cover. Two LMGs and one carbine pointed at the door, reloading his favorite gun, the Polaris, he activated the NMG and waited.

Seconds later, an explosion blasted the door and in came a full squad of Xenos. Unloading one hundred rounds of plasma from his Polaris, they were able to take down half of the squad until Lux, and the other two finally succumbed under immense firepower. As he lose consciousness, he could see the xenos tending to their wounded before preparing to breach the next door. Then darkness came, followed by a complex interface, his consciousness was linked to the matrix, which originated from the warpgates on Auraxis.

After what seems to be ten seconds, he returned to the living. It seems that the medic in the other room had thrown a revive grenade, picking up his LMG, he could see the terrified looks of the Turians before swiftly killing them with the revived squad mates. Lux walked over to the corpses to inspect the xeno technology only to be pushed forward with his shields depleted, turning around he could see a xeno with an orange blade on its arm, apparently they had missed one. The Turian lunged forward in an attempt to stab Lux, which he sidestepped and produced a sword of his own.

Said force-sword was originally a ceremonial weapon for officers, but it was quickly recognized by the Legio Immortalis, pressured scientists immediately produced a field-usable sword(it's the same from the previous chapter) and promptly became an option in the tool slot for assault classes, namely the LA and HA, replacing the Rocklet and rocket launchers respectively, with MAX suits receiving even more powerful and larger versions. None are perfect with such weapons since peace lasted for over a century for the Vanu , but sparring with his comrades had led to some proficiency of the blade.

Lux held the sword in an Ox guard, both soldiers walked in a circle before Lux thrusted forward, only to be parried by the Turian with it's wrist-blade, he wasn't stunned thanks to the Artificial muscle giving him extra strength which can easily hold a hundred kilograms. The parrying move had left the Turian wide open, while the momentum of the parry caused Lux's arms to be in a high left position, which he promptly took the advantage. He swung the sword and it was stopped by the kinetic barrier of the Turian, stunned by the sudden resistance, the Turian too sidestepped and stabbed Lux, causing both combatants' shields to be depleted once again. They were about to clash again when the Turian suddenly dropped dead, with a glowing hole in its head.

"What was that for?" Lux asked, he wasn't angry since the emotion regulator was activated, but only curious for the reason of interrupting now instead of earlier.

"New orders, we are to support a nearby Auarxia squad." The medic responded, " Our squad will regroup at their sunderer."

"Acknowledged." With that, Lux quickly yanked the omni-blade off from the turian's arm and stuffed it in the utility pouch on his back, intending to claim it as a trophy.

The squad moved downstairs where six flashes were hidden, said flashes were equipped with the now standardised anti-gravity drives instead of wheels, quickly setting two to "decay" , the remaining four squad members hopped on to their respective flashes and headed off.

X

The first attempt of invading the city was a success and at least one foothold was established within the city. Other Turian brigades reported similar results, though they have significantly less resistance. Over the course of two weeks of fierce fighting, they were still unable to blockade the whole planet and maintain air superiority until council reinforcements have arrived, by then, only one city remains but at an immense cost. Of the original 4 legions, a total of 40,000 soldiers. Only less than one third remains, this was thanks to the seemingly endless waves of tank divisions trying to breakthrough. The Vanu tanks were oddly similar to hammerheads, both had some sort of hover technology and had a fixed main gun.

If the Turians damaged a Vanu tank, which would be later known as the Magrider, it would come back repaired. If one was destroyed, two more would come. By the end of the day when they've managed to destroy all the tanks, an entire tank division with infantry support would appear hours later.

The last city remaining was quite different from the others, it was more fortress than city. Walls were erected with bunkers surrounding the entire city, an energy shield of some sort was place on top of the fortress, rendering artillery and orbital strikes ineffective. Troops deployed on top would also burn to death, so that was out of the equation. They've ultimately resorted to besiege the city, trenches were dug and pre-fab fortifications were placed. They were preparing for the old-fashioned trench warfare, quite amusing for two space-faring civilisations to do so.

There was also the problem of logistics, the Turians were using ammunition like pouring water, the humans would just attack again and again, like they have no regards for rest, food and manpower. Thanks to the council reinforcements, the situation was getting better, but only by a margin.

The dire situation soon spread to other factions, most salarian units were already wiped out. Attempts to infiltrate the Vanu city was futile, no matter how careful they were, they would never come back, not even those who went to retrieve the bodies. There were a few last-minute footage of humans lurking in the shadows, and the humming sound of some kind of knife which would puncture all kinds of armor, killing them in an instance.

The same goes for Asari units, the Asari military was not used to conventional warfare, but rather guerrilla warfare. Quite an ineffective doctrine in sieges and trench warfare. Though their "biotics" were quite troublesome to the Vanu, which was known via the capture and torturing of several Asari soldiers. Apparently all Asari have biotics, and thus was systematically hunted down and eliminated. They were the first to fled the battlefield, so much for being the dominant race, at least that's what the Vanus' understood from the codex.

The System Alliance fared slightly better, for infighting was what humanity did since their existence. It was like World War One all over again, with one army, crossing open fields to assault entrenched positions. Both sides repeated for weeks, every time destroying a few fortifications. These "attacks" were more like "raids" , and it had been decreasing Council morale up to the point where some refused to fight and wished to return home.

For two whole months, council forces were stuck on an alien yet familiar planet, wasted ridiculous amount of resources and lost more than 50,000 souls to the defiance of the Vanu Sovereignty. Oddly, no attempts were made by the Vanu to retake the planet, all they did was hole up in the city and continued their daily raids. News soon spread to the citadel of the ongoing war, many begin to question the obsession with the sieged-planet. Some even resorted to violence with their opinions not reaching the higher ups, but they were quickly suppressed and answered with, "It's for the sake of the people."

X

Deep within intergalactic space, countless starships lie dormant in the darkness, waiting for the right moment to harvest, but one of them was awakened.

 **Anomaly detected….Searching**

 **Sub-faction of Humans discovered….Name: Vanu Sovereignty….????Vanu????**

 **Searching databank….Vanu…Predates Creators…..First and only contact: Creators decimated…Immortal…Organic/Synthetic species**

 **Vanu Sovereignty=Vanu???...False….Descendants of Vanu…..Confirmed...**

 **Descendants of Archenemy...Indoctrination: Ineffective...Technology:Inferior to Vanu….Numbers: Inferior…..FTL capability: Inferior to Vanu (Wormhole)…Possibility of success:….0%**

 **Extinction: Imminent….Preemptive strike…Ineffective…Only method…Proceed as planned…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Slight change to the unit names**_

 _ **Legio Immortalis will be the veterans**_

 _ **Legio Auraxia will be the drones/AI/post-war noobs**_

 _ **Squad:12**_

 _ **Platoon:48 plus 2**_

 _ **(No company)**_

 _ **Battalion:250**_

 _ **Regiment(Legio Auraixa):3500**_

 _ **mining colony, now renamed VS-12067M after someone bothered to use a random planet name generator**_

It has been nearly three months of endless fighting, tens of thousands had died by the hands of the Vanu Sovereignty and it reminded him of the war, which he had a love-hate relationship with it. Warmongers some might say, he wouldn't deny it, for he was born for it. His outfit leader, Primarch Hannah Sherrin, has once again volunteered to lead the offensive against the Citadel lines. Typical of her, she was always the first to volunteer for everything.

Lux sighed as he put on his helmet, which hissed as it locked with the heavy assault armor. He was greeted by the 5 meter tall walls as soon as he approached the staging area, where his outfit members and others gathered. Since it was night time, the area was illuminated by the teal lights coming literally, from everything, including his own helmets' cameras.

Sniper fire could be heard every minute as both sides took pot shots, and occasionally a fool would fall down due to his or her stupidity of not shooting through the shield protected areas. And it happened once again, as his good friends' body, Alektos, fell in front of him with the head blown off. He was a heavy assault like Lux, only armed with an Eidolon Battle Rifle with a 3.4x scope., Lux facepalmed as Alektos was revived by a nearby medic.

"10 years of sniping and still a rookie mistake?"

"Oh, shut up. I was testing the xenos' capabilities."

"Fool." Lux responded before boarding the sunderer, with Alektos following.

"Apologies, I must be mistaken." Lux said, the sunderer, instead of his usual squad mates, was filled with strangers who were rookies, to be precise. The one opposite to him, took off her helmet, revealing a young female.

"Honoured-one, you are not mistaken. This was your squad's designated vehicle."

She replied, as others nodded in agreement.

"Then why are you here?" Alektos said.

"They said they wanted a break, so they ushered a nearby squad, which was us to get on."

Both veterans facepalmed at their teammates unseriousness. "We're the only sensible people in our squad."

"You're not, Alektos, you just got shot like a novice."

"End of conversation Lux, let's not talk about it." With a sigh, Lux turned his attention to the human squad.

"Were you at the briefing?" He asked.

"No, we were told to gear up and sit here."

"Alright then," Lux began, performing his duties as a squad leader. "Our sunderers, with lighting support, will advance under the cover of darkness. The enemy position is one kilometre from here, so a few will be destroyed by the time we arrived. We will disembark at the 50 meter mark, fear not, they will have a hard time hitting you since we have the camouflage. The fools one hundred years ago couldn't aim at night with thermal optics, I doubt these can. "

"But Centurion, you're in white camo. "

"I'm a heavy assault, this does not concern me. Besides, it looks good with my armour. And we're an assault battalion, we don't get to use camouflage a lot in close quarters."

Said assault battalion was the only one in the outfit. Consisting of 250 close-quarters specialists since battles on Auraxis are typically in such distances. They were, essentially, storm troopers.

The sunderers' engine powered up as soon as their conversation ended. From the small windows, Lux could see a dozen sunderers, with even more Lightnings beginning to move.

The offensive was slightly larger than their daily raids, since it was assembled to push them back maybe a couple trenches, with each a whole kilometre long. This was a viable strategy, at least for the Turians, all other cities has fallen and all Citadel forces had converged at the last one, which still stood strong after minutes of orbital bombardment. So the only option left was to besiege the city.

They soon past through the gate shield, which was under constant Citadel forces' poor excuse of a bombardment. The only way to destroy it was to disable the generators, which was safely positioned within the walls and under the skyshield, or destroy the HIVE core, which was protected in a similar fashion.

Lightning's fired their ordnance as they raced through the no man's land between Citadel trenches and the Vanu fortress city. A few exploded as they were locked on by anti-vehicle weapons, but it didn't matter as they will rejoin the fight as infantry. Both sides were exchanging fire as Vanu forces advanced, while Citadel forces were enroute to reinforce the first line of defense.

The results were devastating as the bolts of plasma caused explosions and some vehicles were seen retreating with their armour melted, causing even more pain for the crew.

With the cover of darkness, chaos and confusion, Lux, Alektos and the Human squad, along with all robotics disembarked at the 50 meter mark. Luckily, most made it through, the deceased would rejoin via the deployed sunderers.

A total of 3000 robotics and men, including the entire Scions of Vanu outfit, and two Auraxia companies which had a couple Human platoons, engaged the entrenched Citadel forces alongside a dozen lighting tanks. As Lux predicted, the dark purple and dark gray uniform proved effective as they could see tracer rounds of the Citadel forces missing pathetically. Apparently they couldn't see the Vanu infantry, and was using the "spray'n'pray" tactic. He wouldn't blame them, it happened on Auraxis with Terran Republic forces. which was the predecessor of the System Alliance, so similar philosophy and doctrine was reasonable.

Lux hip-fired his Polaris as he advanced, Vanu soldiers were beginning to mark targets and his mini-map, lit up with red dots, forming an entire line. While purple dots, formed a another line.

Lux took aim as a red inverted triangle appeared in front him, he squeezed the trigger, bolts of plasma streaked through as he repositioned. The red triangle disappeared with a splash of blue. He swiftly took out the S1 rocket launcher and aimed at a nearby vehicle, which was turning its turret towards him. He was about to fire as the turret snapped into position and fired. With years of combat and extreme reflexes, the NMG was activated.

He was thrown back a few meters and had a broken leg.Other than that, he was quite well and took his revenge on the tank after a swift injection of the medical kit. He couldn't imagine the looks on the tank crews' faces, but it was probably amusing, such was the power of technology.

Alektos was faring quite well as he was engaged in close quarters combat, Lux could see him trying to strangle a blue xenos as he was engulfed in some foul blue bubble, clearly the xenos was trying to use her "biotics". With the combined might of both organic and synthetic muscle, Alektos moved his hands, albeit slowly , and hold on to her head as he snapped it. Alektos picked up his Eidolon before continuing to snipe while Lux pressed on with the squad.

More and more drones became destroyed as the battle raged on for hours, they would soon be depleted since the drones were incapable of respawning while A.I.s can. With that, they've decided to end the battle, and the war once and for all.

Vanu force commander has ordered all available units to engage, causing the raid to escalate to a full-scale final battle. This was due to the Citadel fleet in orbit was decimated and forced to retreat to the relay as they were engaged by a Vanu fleet. The commander, a Primarch took the advantage and pressed on.

Lux fell to his knees as he was shot in the gut, his shields have finally failed him at the worst moment ever. He was meters away from the final defence line, which had less than 2000 citadel soldiers. He was attempting to spot the commander and had failed to do so by standing in the open for too long. It was also partially due to the misconception of him being a high ranking officer. Yes, he might be wearing ornate armour and bright colours, but he's just a mere squad leader. Even an initiate, equivalent to a private could attain these customizations if he or she wishes to.

He quickly led his revived friend, Alektos, to the flank after respawning .They were attempting to flank the citadel command centre, which they had reached after hours of fighting and respawning. They have yet to receive orbital support since they were busy chasing the citadel fleet across the System, and air support was also unavailable since no one bothered to build them at the start when the citadel had orbital support. This left them one option, good old infantry battle.

They have snatched a sunderer with a stealth module and was driving in a large circle to avoid the front line. The journey was largely peaceful since most were on the front lines, only meeting the occasional two man patrols, which were swiftly ran overed.

They soon arrived at a large boulder, about 200 meters from the citadel command centre. The lush green and tall fields of grass shifted slightly under the light breeze, it was quiet compared to the war zone on the other side. Lux jumped out and looked at the base before radioing his outfit leader.

"Primarch Sherrin?"

"Lux? Where are you and Alektos? I'm not seeing your squad tag on the mini-map."

"We're about 200 meters behind the citadel base. Bring in the outfit's Darkstar squad, we'll infiltrate the base."

"Understood, I'll have them redeploy to you in two minutes." And for those two minutes, Lux and Alektos sat on the boulder while watching the sun rise. A dawn was always beautiful to watch, no matter the planet.

They were soon interrupted by a metallic voice similar to Lux. "Centurion?"

"Finally, we'll infiltrate the citadel base from this angle, hopefully we'll success."

"Understood." With that, fourteen infiltrators, with some equipped with stalker cloaks, began their dash towards the base.

After minutes of stopping, charging and running, they have finally reached the base's outskirts and with relative ease, infiltrated the base.

Lux and his squad mates roamed the hallways of the base, avoiding the occasional squad rushing to reinforce the frontline. They were having a hard time locating the command centre since everything was written in Turian, the other races probably had some sort of translator embedded in their bodies, otherwise it would be a hassle to scan and translate every alien word they see.

They were following a human officer, after hearing him said, "Commander centre? What? Why would he need me there? Alright." It was a nerve-breaking stalk since walking too fast would produce too much sound, walking too slow would cause them to lost the officer. Those equipped with hunter cloaks also needed to recharge from time to time, rendering the operation incredibly difficult. But these men and women were of the Darkstar squad, the elites of the elites. They were more than capable of such a task.

 _ **Lux POV**_

I shot a recon dart as we came across a T-section, better be careful even though we are cloaked. After a second or so, the dart indicated that hallway only had the officer we were following, with a simple hand gesture, fourteen infiltrators moved out. I was equipped with a stalker cloak, so I could theoretically stay cloaked forever, but there were a few skilled ones who brought hunter cloaks, which only allowed them to cloak for a brief time, but in turn allowed more firepower, like a SMG. Not exactly the brightest idea to use a hunter cloak in a stealth op since the constant cloaking and decloaking sound would expose us, but they'll manage.

I raised my arm and balled a fist as the officer entered a room, which caused everyone to stop. Seconds later, a Turian walked out and walked towards us. We were kneeling in the hallway in a double file formation, so the Turian was walking right between us. There was no way he could spot us if we're in deep cloak, the only exception would be to use a dark light flashlight which they didn't have. We were about to let out a relieved sigh when someone's hunter cloak was used up. With a high pitched sound, a zealot armored Darkstar squad member was revealed, I could swear to Papa Vanu that the Turian leaked a few drop even if he took a piss earlier. The infiltrator swiftly jumped and choked him. We were watching him choking the xeno to death in the middle of the hallway when the human officer exited the bathroom. He was about to whistle when he looked at the struggling xeno, and at the infiltrator who was kneeling behind him.

Vanu soldiers were known to be calm in the heat of battle and cold-blooded, but at this moment, none of us were calm. Hell, even dark star squads failed too. The human grabbed his pistol and before he could pull the trigger, a bolt of plasma from my manticore pistol effortlessly passed through his kinetic barrier, turning his brain into more plasma which vaporized in the air. The sound was muffled since I have attached a suppressor, but the red blood scattered around was a dead giveaway.

"We're compromised, find the command centre before the commanders can escape!" The Darkstar squad leader spoke.

We quickly ran across the hallway, the bodies would be spotted anyways so it was better to act quickly. We must have entered the medical facility of the base since there was blood and dead bodies everywhere, the few survivors were swiftly taken care of, couldn't leave any witnesses behind, right?

After a few minutes or so of constant searching and interrogating a random officer in the corridor, we have reached the war room, we could hear the heated discussion between commanders and the occasional shoutings. We walked up to the door and entered a breach formation. Infiltrators aren't exactly the best for breaching, but we would have to make do.

With a simple hand gesture, Alektos threw an EMP grenade, which scrambled their HUDs and eyepieces and reset their kinetic barriers, leaving them in an extremely vulnerable state. We rushed in as soon as the grenade took effect, they were all either looking around like a fool or trying to take their headgear off.

It was too late, they were pathetically slaughtered.

Seven xenos and humans lay dead, either on the floor or on the holo-table. We quickly took position in the corners and shadows while remain cloaked. With their chain of command crippled, those below will try to take over, and they will surely bring reinforcements to this room, and so we shall wait.

A squad of Turians entered the room and was horrified, they were checking the bodies and documents when the distinct sound of an infiltrator decloaking appeared, they were startled and one fell to the blade of Alektos, the thump sound of the body falling caused the remainders turn around and they were faced by fourteen barrels of plasma guns.

The trap continued for three more times, causing almost 40 citadel soldiers to fall here until Vanu forces broke through and breached the base.

Primarch Sherrin, along two squads ran pass a room filled with dead bodies, she assumed it was a makeshift morgue or something when the mini-map updated, and fourteen purple dots appeared in the room. She entered and discovered purple-lined invisible figures kneeling on crates, in corners and behind dead bodies. One of them waved and decloaked.

"Greetings."

"So I assume the infiltration was successful?" She asked.

The dark star squad leader merely waved a hand over the deceased.

"Alright, follow me! The survivors are trying to escape."

 ** _AN: As you can see I've tried doing a Third person to first person transition, please review and tell me if it's ok. If it sucked I'll refrain from doing so._**


	8. chapter 8

Lux sat on a boulder as he sipped from his bowl of stew, actual cooked food was quite rare in the Sovereignty as a nano-fabricator could produce the same results in less than a second, so there was no point in doing so. But still, the battle is over, and the men needed some kind of reward. Thus, those who were certified cooks, volunteered to do so. He could see the envious eyes of the prisoners as they marched to the hastily established P.O.W camp. The smell must have hungered them, maybe even reminded of home, they were stuck on a god-forsaken, "terrorists" controlled planet after all.

He could also remember the shocked face of the prisoners when they witnessed the might of nano-fabrication technology, their camp was constructed in a matter of minutes , it must have looked like magic to the primitives. He was also quite bored, deciding to entertain himself, and several others who were sitting nearby, he said"A beautiful night isn't it?"

Alektos replied with a chuckle, " Indeed it is, the stars are a bit…flashy tonight aren't they?" He earned a few laughs from the Vanu troops, though he too, received several curses from the marching prisoners.

 _ **Few hours ago, before the final assault**_

Admiral Faldus was sitting on the bridge of his dreadnought which was in orbit, which offered a spectacular view of the battlefield. There were a few times where he would order fighters to do strafing runs, but all of their efforts were futile as the anti air defences were too great. Surviving pilots even reported almost everyone have rocket launchers, and some of them even have flak guns mounted on their arms. The situation intrigued him, he couldn't send fighters, the Vanu sent a few, but were quickly shot down by AA guns and by frigates in low-orbit, this led to a stalemate, where both side had seemingly gave up on air-battle to avoid wasting precious men and resources. He was thinking about the shield protecting city, which was able to shrug of orbital strikes when his XO notified him.

"Sir, Vanu forces have begin their assault, orbital and air support are unavailable."

"I'll assume it's danger close again?" He replied.

"Yes sir, it's one of their raids again, the speed which they could get to the front lines is quite alarming, perhaps we should pull back a few hundred meters to allow orbital strikes."

"Maybe we should, but-", the admiral was cut off when the sensor officer yelled. "Sir! Wormholes detected! Numbers are….twenty one?

 ** _Doramir Class Battleship_**

 ** _Path to Enlightenment_**

Paragon Akiko smiled as her ship exited the wormhole. The sight before her was magnificent, the star shone brightly with a few other planets displaying their unique colours, but one thing which caught her eye the most, was the mass relay, which was formerly a moon of the planet designated VS-12067M. Even after witnessing the megastructures in the Luminaire system, she could not help but let her inner-scientist take over. She began to analyse the structure in her mind, until she was interrupted by the comms station.

"Honored Paragon, all vessels are in position."

"Very well, inform the ground forces of our arrival, we shall end this once and for all! Engage once we are within the system." She said with slight disappointment, not with the others, but with the ships' own size. Cruisers and frigates are able to utilise wormholes everywhere except on planets, they could open one at the end of a system and exit and the other end or at another system. Basically they're capable of both interplanetary and interstellar FTL travel. The battleship on the other hand, was quite problematic. The sheer size of the wormhole which the battleship requires would have some troubling effects on planets, so it's only able to open a wormhole outside a system. Fortunately, the Goldilock zone, which the planet was situated in, was actually at the edge of the system, so they were still relatively close to the battlefield.

The Vanu fleet, which was composed of twenty cruisers and a single battleship, was met by the opposing citadel fleet, which numbered at eighty warships and twenty troop carrier and mostly comprised of Turian vessels of the cruiser grade, though she could see a tad bit more of the "space hairdryer" than the others, aside from the Turian ones.

Doramir battleships' main armaments were arranged in a slightly different fashion when compared to her sisters, she had an extensive array of FPCs and Railbeams, all of which are at the escort grade. The true damage dealers were the Plasma Broadsides, though they only have half of the usual range. She also lacked a spinal mounted weapon, at the forefront was six torpedo tubes, hundreds of SLCs also lined the battleship. Finally was her secondary function as an Assault carrier. Five hundred drop pods with self replicating bays, dozens of boarding pods and numerous auxiliary launch bays filled the sides and bottom, ensuring that her passengers could deploy with rapid succession.

It was said that a Vanu soldier could take on ten men, the same goes for their ships.

X

"Twenty one ships detected at the fringe of the system, twenty cruisers and a dreadnought! Insane amount of energy detected, possible numbers of DEWs on the dreadnought are at least a hundred!"

Concerned looks also appeared on the crew's' faces, but they were Turians and disciplined soldiers, fear should not be an obstacle to victory.

"Fear not, we have the numerical advantage, twenty one alone could not fathom to destroy an Armada." Tertinus said, trying to calm his troops. He quickly contacted a fellow captain, Captain Yang of the system Alliance.

"Captain Yang," He greeted once connection was established, " Frankly, this does not look good."

"How so? We have the numbers." Yang replied with slight confusion, he was sure victory would be on their side with such a major advantage.

"The Vanu have only been giving us surprises so far. First, they've somehow managed to equip half of their troops with rocket launchers. Second, all of their weapons are DEWs. It had been causing much damage, both physically and mentally. Third, We do not know if they have another fleet standing by, for all we could know there could be a hundred of those stealth frigates trying to flank us."

"Relax, Admiral Faldus, those on the planet have only been conducting those daily raids without doing much actual damage, and this fleet must be their relief force , seeing that they've yet to achieve anything so far. Besides, our sensors didn't detect any other ships other than those present."

"That's the point Yang! Haven't you read the files? Their 'stealth' is a whole new level of stealth, even Salarians don't have that tech! We can't detect a single thing when the poor bastard took two torpedoes to the face, nothing! No heat, magnetic, Eezo signature, nothing! We can't even see them! Besides, if they could put DEWs with a range of 1000 km on their frigate and cruisers, imagine what the hell can they put on that dreadnought!"

"With all due respect, Admiral. I'm still not convinced."

"So be it, Captain." He cut the comms channel with slight irritation, the humans have only received recognition after Commander Shepard saved the councillors , and now they're being arrogant and full of themselves like they've seen more war than the Turian does, but they weren't weak by all means. Still, one could not underestimate his opponents, especially when facing Humans.

"Sir," the sensor officer began. " The dreadnought is opening its hull."

"All ships, divert power to shields!" He ordered through the comms channel when he was interrupted by the same man. " It's deploying ships! Six frigates appeared from its hull!"

Admiral Faldus was dumbfounded and awestruck at the same time, deploying Frigates? He was surprised when the humans began deploying waves after waves of bombers and fighters from their "carrier" during the relay 314 incident, now they're deploying Frigates? By the spirits, the humans never ceased to shock him!

"Range?" Akiko asked.

"Fifty thousand kilometres out, honored one. Rail Beams are in range." The sensor officer reported.

"All ships" She spoke through the comms, "You may fire when ready."

Dozens of teal beams streaked through the void as the command was issued, the brilliant green bolts were accelerated to light speed, which were impossible to dodge.

A handful of ships immediately exploded upon impact with the accelerated particles, their kinetic barriers doing nothing to stop the superior energy weapons. They soon began their retaliation, with any ships above the cruiser grade began to fire their slugs. Tertinus ordered his ship to face the enemy , they were still 40,000 kilometres out, where their mass accelerator cannons were extremely effective. The mighty dreadnought roared as her main cannon fired, a single 20KG slug flew at 1% light speed, normally it would ensure an immediate kill for anything that's not a dreadnought. The slug merely struck the shields of a cruiser, and flashed green for a second before the Vanu cruiser continued to fire its ordnance.

Once again, Tertinus was shocked, which he shouldn't be by now. The slug should have penetrated the shields and hull in one shot, yet it did not. This only proves that these "insurgents" , "terrorists" have superior technology.

The AI manning the cruiser merely showed annoyance, before diverting more power to shields. He promptly advised the Paragon to close in faster so that their torpedoes would be in range.

"Paragon, AI Jonathan is requesting to approach enemy fleet faster, he fears that we would be wiped out before we can get close."

"Very well," Akiko said, "All ships advance at best speed, prepare for CQB and boarding actions."

X

"Sir! They're diverting power to engines!"

Admiral Faldus clicked his tongue before ordering his men, " Have the cruisers prepare their broadsides, frigate wolf packs are to initiate a flanking manoeuvre, I want the Vanu fleet hit from all sides."

"Aye admiral, sending orders now." The comms officer responded. The Vanu fleet was approaching rapidly while firing their ordnance, though he noticed something interesting, their dreadnought was at the forefront, instead of the normal doctrine of staying back and acting as long range support, they were prized ships after all.

"Admiral, they are 10,00 kilometres out, all ships have engaged them."

"Very well," He said, " Navigation! Move us a bit further back, we will provide fire support once in position, launch all fighters in the meantime."

X

"Paragon, enemy battleship is falling back, presumably into a more suitable position to provide support, they've also launched their fighters."

Akiko merely stroked her chin as she stood at the bridge with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Ma'am?"

"Fools, they're just sending their pilots to their death, why do they even have fighters in space? Never mind, launch torpedoes, switch to dumb fire mode, followed by a salvo of plasma rounds.

"Honoured one, FPCs will be in range in two minutes. "

"Oh, continue with the torpedoes only."

"Aye, captain."

Despite the name 'torpedoes', they are actually magnetically guided plasma orbs, capable of dealing massive damage, though at a cost of range at several thousand kilometres when in "guided" mode, whilst in dumb fire mode, they have a range of 10,000.

X

"Admiral! Energy surge from all Vanu ships detected! Range 10,000! Energy projectile detected!"

"Evasive manoeuvres! Our ships won't be able to stop it!" Admiral Faldus yelled at his crew, the order got through quickly and he could see the cruisers beginning to spread out while firing , despite the orbs were quite slow when compared to theirs, it was still too late as they were unable to move away quickly, three unfortunate cruisers exploded, the fury of a star smashed into their hulls and melted everything. It was a gruesome sight, it was liking flying a ship into a small sun. He swore to the spirits that one day they'd find a way to stop these weapons.

He felt the floor vibrate as the mighty cannon on his dreadnought fired, he had given orders to prioritise the dreadnought, which seemed the biggest threat, unfortunately for him, the lesser Vanu ships were also quite formidable. His original plan was to take out the dreadnought first, then the rest will be easy prey, standard fleet combat doctrine for almost all races, though it was not going well. The purple cruisers could take on at least three at once and disengage when their shields are down, he noted their cruisers were highly manoeuvrable, almost as nimble and fast as a frigate. It was extremely difficult to hit them even with VI support. Then a thought came to his mind, if they can dodge at range, then all he needed to do was to close in and surround them, they would have no space to move and too many foes.

"All vessels, advance and prepare for CQB, we will surround them and force them to stop moving!" He spoke through the comms.

He could see the results mere minutes later when the Vanu fleet was unable to decelerate in time while his fleet advanced. Apparently the Vanu ships didn't need to turn around to decelerate, but still, he had caught them off guard, and he had finally destroyed a few cruisers. Pathetic, he would say, but it was still progress.

The Vanu ships were beginning to get surrounded and their advantage of high mobility was not helping them. They can turn fast to aim their Rail beams, but not fast enough, thus they would have to utilise the FPCs, which were mounted on turrets.

Jonathan clicked his virtual tongue again, he had been surrounded, his shields were down to 40% and his Rail Beam was useless at such range. Thus he began the process of redirecting power to the plasma cannon and shields, which drained the Rail Beam, he couldn't use it in such close proximity anyways.

Captain Yang stared in horror as the Vanu ship he surrounded with his flotilla shut down it's main spinal weapon and began firing plasma orbs at a much higher rate. He had lost two frigates to the plasma cannon and one more to the torpedoes. He cursed them as he gave out orders, to fight themselves, Humans, was not an easy thing to do for him. Not so much for pirates and criminals, but these were honest men fighting for their nation, as he had learned of the Sovereignty. A pity, that humanity was once again divided. The council was now fully aware that these were not terrorists like Cerberus, they had far superior ships, and probably numbers, too.

His thoughts was interrupted when the sensor officer reported.

"Captain! Pods detected from the Vanu ship! They're too fast for escape pods, they're not stopping!" The officer exclaimed, "Jesus Christ! They're boarding pods, are they insane!?" as he saw pods with "claws" were jettisoned into space, heading towards the another cruiser in their flotilla before smashing right it them, attaching themselves in the process.

"All marines prepare for combat! Enemy troops are boarding the others." He yelled at the comms, which connects to the whole cruiser. He felt his ship shifted a bit when the pods struck, he too, grabbed his sidearm and prepared for combat.

X

-Orders confirmed, secure the Alliance vessel.-

A dozen Vanu mechs prepared their rifles as their pods latched on, the leading mech could see the plasma cutter getting to work, which only proves that Alliance armour is inferior. According to simulations, boarding unexpecting vessels would cause chaos in the ship, which allowed them to, theoretically speaking, meet little resistance when spread across the entire ship. It was likely for the enemy to defend the engines and bridge first, so they have chosen a supposedly weaker spot, somewhere away from primary systems. The hull was breached, and as programmed they began to rush out and secure the perimeter, fortunately this part of the hallway was undefended, it saw another plasma cutter getting to work, about a dozen meters away from his pod, this one was different. The hull was breached and nothing came through, he waited for a few seconds when creators began to pour through the teleporter pod. It wasn't technically a 'teleporter' as creators would 'redeploy' into the pod. They died and resurrect inside, still it served its purpose, though it also noted the creators call the pods , 'space sundies'.

Captain Yang covered his stomach with bloody hands as he crawled on the floor, the numbers of Vanu troops and mech on board was unexpected. He knew the pods contain twelve, as the security footage showed in the previous skirmish which led to this war. He knew there were boarding pods, but the concept was still foreign, shocking to most, if not all naval personnel. Sending men into pods to board other vessels was simply a suicide mission, what if they miss? They would be lost in space forever. What if they were shot down by GUARDIAN lasers? It would be pointless. Yet they succeeded, every single time. The purple mechs have secured the bridge moments ago, after killing half of his crew. These mechs were tougher than the LOKI mechs, stronger shields, stronger weapons and armour. Even better programming. No, they're not stronger, they're superior.

He glanced at the mechs as they secured the bridge, a few began rounding up the prisoners while another inserted its finger into a computer port. Yang grinned knowing he had purged the entire ships of sensitive intel, only to watch in horror as those deleted files began popping on the screen as the Vanu mech seemingly became more.. human. The humanoid robot scratched its head, them began tapping on the table as it waited. Yang suddenly realised the mech in front of him was not mere programs, but an actual A.I.

Dread filled his mind as he understood that no matter what they do, AIs will always be smarter and stronger, just like the Geth. He was soon given sedation and the world soon fell into darkness.

X

Akiko grinned as her battleship finally made it to the battle, where the cruisers and frigates were already engaged in CQB. Two citadel cruisers began to turn towards her while firing everything at her ship, she scoffed at their pathetic attempt as the Path to Enlightenment went between them with gun ports opened. The plasma broadsides promptly made contact which vaporized the two cruisers, leaving nothing but scraps behind.

Bits of the battleships came off as it went straight into the enemy fleet, where the shields failed under immense concentrated fire. Akiko knew she failed by going too deep, she was originally to act as a shield for her lesser kin, where they could disengage and repair before entering battle again. Going too far had led to a catastrophic failure as the cruisers were not able to repair quick enough without the battleships' repair modules. There was only one way to end this and force the enemy to retreat.

"Activate the force-ram! Ram the Turian Dreadnought !" She yelled at the top of her lungs, the bridge erupted into a roar as the crew received the moral boost. Knowing that they cannot die and their ships could essentially heal themselves, ramming ships suddenly became plausible.

The battleship accelerated as the tip glowed a bright white, similar to that of Lumine Edge. The Lumine Edge was a powerful weapon in a skilled soldier, it has the ability to break shields and deliver a devastating blow with one hit, similarly the weapon also had such capabilities, tests have shown that it could cut through a standard cruiser like a knife through butter.

An unfortunate Alliance frigate which happened to crept up behind it was suddenly blasted with exhaust thrust, which melted the hull and fused everything in it together. Accelerating in such close quarters was extremely dangerous to both friend and foe so it was not usually practised by all forces, but of course it would be used as an improvised weapon when the situation demands it.

"Admiral! Vanu dreadnought has diverted power to the foward…shields?"

"What's with the hesitation ensign?" Admiral Faldus asked.

"I do not understand what I'm seeing sir. The readings indicate that the power was diverted to the something at the front which led to the glowing front, it could be extra shields."

"Or something far more sinister." Faldus replied, knowing the Humans' unpredictable nature, this wouldn't be additional shields. "Bring up visuals from other ships, I want a different angle on that thing."

"One moment sir." The operator tried connecting to several ships, when he finally had stable connection, both Turian were once again surprised.

It was a ram with some type of energy field surronding it.

"DISENGAGE! DO NOT LET IT TOUCH US!" Such an action would stain his family name, running away in panic was the worst possible thing a Turian can do, but he didn't want to find out what the ram could do, nor sacrifice the entire crew because of his honour.

"Engage Luminaire Drives, put us right in front of the dreadnought!"

"But honoured one, there is a high chance of affecting the local-"

"Hit it."

The battleship then entered a rupture of space and time itself while accelerating at full burn, if not for the AIs onboard precise calculations, the battleship might have disappeared into another dimension or some random stars inner core.

Admiral Faldus didn't know whether he should be relieved or alerted, the Vanu ship had just "jump" from a thousand kilometres away and disappeared . Perhaps it had sustained enough damage and decided to leave or it could be trying to close in.

"Wormhole at starboard detected! Brace for impact!"

 ** _Present time, planetside_**

Everyone looked up at the night sky as one particular large explosion had lit up literally half of the planet, where everyone on ground were shocked by the sudden brightness. Vanu troops began cheering as they seemed to have received new from orbit, while the captives' morale dropped even further.


End file.
